This invention involves a compartmentalized separating container to aid in the separating of and the separate disposal of the segregated material. Specifically, this inventions involves a compartmentalized trash container to allow separation of different types of trash and segregate recyclable materials to be disposed of separately.
There have long been compartmentalized containers to separate various items. There have been containers which allow for the disposal of separate containers generally taking the shape of a nest of containers inside a large container. In these devices, the individual containers rest on a base bottom of a frame or encompassing container and are held in position either with a frame member toward the top of the container or the sides of the encompassing container.
More recently, there has been a more concerted effort to separate trash in the home requiring that the home owner separate glass containers and metal cans from the rest of the trash and garbage. The municipalities have provided containers, generally in the form of buckets, into which the cans and glass can be placed at the curb for pick up by the sanitation department. This added burden on the home owner has required either separate trash cans in the kitchen area or, in the alternative, required the person throwing away a bottle, jar or can, to walk outside and deposit that item in the appropriate container in the garage or outside with the large trash containers. If the homeowner accidently places the can or bottle in with the bulk trash, he or she is subject to a fine under municipal, county or state ordinances/statutes. Most persons do not desire to have two or three trash cans in the kitchen area and a compartmentalized integral unit will allow separation, but makes disposal of the separated trash into the larger trash cans going to the curb, most difficult. Further, nested containers in some type of master container to keep them in a single unit, are bulky, heavy, unwieldy and difficult to keep clean. There is clearly a need for an effective trash container which will be unobtrusive in character and yet effectively allow separation and disposal of the trash from the kitchen. None of the prior art devices satisfy these needs nor attain the objects described hereinbelow.